


Not The Only One

by Sherlockwsh



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Sherlock, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One-Sided Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade, One-Sided Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Post-Reichenbach
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockwsh/pseuds/Sherlockwsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“—Sin compromisos, como yo. Bien.<br/>—Escucha; por muy tentadora que me parezca tu oferta, debes saber que me considero casado con mi trabajo…”</p><p>John debió prestar atención.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Lloren o disfruten, que se yo.

  _You, are, the only exception_

 _You, are, the only exception_...

 

* * *

 

 

—  Pero… ¡Sherlock! — el detective lo ignoró olímpicamente dándole la espalda. — No… No tiene sentido…

— Has lo que te digo. Solo así podríamos hacerlo caer en la trampa.

— Sherlock, entra en razón. Soy siempre el primero en decir que tus métodos, aunque excéntricos y disparatados, son efectivos. Pero lo que me pides justo ahora es una locura. No puedo hacerlo, me niego a…

— Basta. — le cortó secamente. Metió las manos en el bolsillo del saco y detuvo su andar justo en el umbral de la puerta.  
Baker Street jamás se sintió tan sombrío, tan falto de luz, tan lúgubremente silencioso. Ni siquiera podía oírse el ir y venir de los automóviles en la avenida o el gotear de la llave del fregadero en la cocina ni el crujir de la madera vieja en el edificio.  
Sherlock le miró por sobre su hombro y los fríos ojos de zafiro le hicieron estremecer.  
— Has lo que te digo.

Sin más, abandonó el departamento dejando a John con un nudo en la garganta, parado ahí, sin la fuerza necesaria en sus piernas para sostenerle. El corazón podía fallarle en cualquier momento así que se llevó una mano al pecho en un intento inútil por detenerlo. Se dejó caer en el sofá y comenzó a resoplar horrorizado.

¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí?  
Oh, claro. Se había enamorado perdidamente del consultor, de sus ojos de cachorro, de sus rabietas infantiles, de sus rizos desordenados, de su sonrisa, de su profunda voz, de los tenues despliegues desinteresados que eran tan fugaces como los de amabilidad. De su lado más oscuro y del leve atisbo de luz en su exterior.

No se había dado cuenta de cuanto amaba a ese hombre hasta que le perdió tras la caída o al menos eso creyó, porque Sherlock regresó de la muerte a él. A él que para poder superar su dolor tuvo que hacerlo por medio de otra relación.  
Y ahí yacía el meollo del asunto: No se cansaba de negar que eran una pareja, de gritar a los cuatro vientos su heterosexualidad y se encontraba, durante tres años, necesitando “otra” relación.

Mary fue indudablemente un sedante a lo largo de su convalecencia por Sherlock. Era una mujer increíblemente tolerante, simpática y hermosa. Merecía ser amada y John tenía que pagarle con el más profundo cariño en su pecho. Desgraciadamente éste ya le pertenecía al detective.

"Tengo que tratar ¡Con un demonio!"  
No estaba intentándo lo suficientemente duro, no estaba esforzándose por olvidarle. Así que comenzó a decirse, en su fuero interno, lo mucho que amaba a Mary.  
Si eso se proponía, primero tenía que empezar por creer su propia mentira.

Y justo en el momento en que creía haberse convencido de estar listo para dejar ir su recuerdo, justo cuando creía haber librado a su corazón de la agonía, del martirio al que su alma era arrastrada sin piedad, Sherlock reaparecía en su vida.

Solo Mary, Sherlock y el propio John, sabían la magnitud del desastroso encuentro.  
Quería despreciarlo, quería herirlo y su prometida no ayudaba en nada en la colérica empresa poniéndose de su parte.

Por más que luchó contra sí mismo, no pudo permanecer enojado con él.

Lo amaba y no había cura para eso.

Pronto volvieron a las andadas, los casos, las noches en Baker Street y la proximidad que cada vez era más peligrosa. John era un hombre comprometido y Sherlock el amor de su vida.

Después de la despedida de solteros, lo inevitable sucedió:

En un torbellino de apasionados besos, Sherlock acarició su piel hambrienta y masculina por primera vez. Devoraban los labios del otro y la alfombra fungió de lecho. El fuego en la chimenea fue testigo de la entrega pasional mientras el detective reclamaba su interior, con fuerza y absoluta pericia.  
Sus pálidas manos allá donde tocaran, le arrancaban gemidos que ni en su época de colegial le fueron arrebatados.

John estaba duro para el y Sherlock le correspondía.

Sobre su regazo, el médico había revelado lo que llevaba guardado, lo que había descubierto en los años de su ausencia, lo que quizá no hubiera dicho de no sentir que podía perderle de nuevo. Le declaró su amor en cinco letras sencillas precedidas por su nombre. Y ambos alcanzaron el éxtasis para caer rendidos en el brazo del otro. John juró que terminaría de una vez por todas la farsa con Mary.

  
Sin embargo, la mañana siguiente, se sintió como un tonto.  
¿Qué había esperado? ¿Despertar para recibir una mirada dulce de Sherlock durmiendo a su lado?, ¿Acurrucarse con Sherlock Holmes?  
Pero que absurdo era ahora que estaba dormido, sólo y desnudo al pie de la chimenea. Sherlock estaba vestido y revisaba su ordenador. No hubo sonrisas, no hubo una mención de lo sucedido hasta entrada la tarde.

— Mary no necesita saber. — fue lo que dijo Sherlock reticente a dar más explicaciones. Pero John no podía aceptarlo. No iba a convertirse en un infiel, no después de todo lo que esa mujer había hecho por él.

La discusión se tornaba acalorada. Tanto, que hubiese deseado golpearle de nuevo en el rostro pero Sherlock lo asió por la fuerza de los hombros para acorralarlo y callarlo con el ímpetu de sus besos apasionados.

Esos besos entre el terciopelo y las nubes del cielo, esa lujuria entre las brasas del infierno y el fuego fatuo.  
No hubo lugar para seguir pensando en Mary y su buena voluntad, tan solo entregarse de nueva cuenta aquel pálido y condenado demonio que supo manipularle.  
Y no fue la primera vez.

Cuando su conciencia no le dejaba dormir, Sherlock entraba en acción. Encendía la mecha de su deseo, la tomaba en sus labios y le hacía olvidar en una tormenta orgásmica sus buenos propósitos. Parecía como si supiera lo que pensaba, cuando lo pensaba y como hacerle olvidar y someterle para dejar a un lado su rebeldía.  
Poco a poco fue perdiendo la voluntad. Fue dejándose caer a los caprichos del consultor sin más remedio que confiar ciegamente en él.

Así que guardó aquel secreto. Ese que lo convertía en una imitación de hombre, que le hacía sentir indigno de ninguno de los dos, que había pagado de la manera más vil todo lo que esa bendita dama había hecho por él.

Cargar ese peso ya era suficiente, pero no conforme, ahora Sherlock le pedía esta locura. Esta aberración; Casarse con Mary.

  
¿Por qué ahora? Justo ahora que todo iba tan bien entre los dos.  
Había pedido a Mary un tiempo, esa era la verdad. Sherlock no quería que terminara su relación con ella y había murmurado algo sobre un caso. No sabía que tenía que ver Mary en todo eso, pero por alguna razón Sherlock necesitaba que todos lo pensaran comprometido y enamorado de ella.

Por un momento creyó que eso tendría sentido cuando Sherlock se lo explicara. Que tan pronto como terminara su investigación, podría concluir las cosas y ser feliz al lado del hombre que amaba.

Pero ahora este le pedía que continuara con sus planes de boda.

Y solo había pasado una semana después de que John le propusiera matrimonio al detective quien no le había dado respuesta. Quiso atribuirlo al shock del momento. Sabía que Sherlock no era bueno con las emociones y que tal vez le tomaría un poco adaptarse a la idea, pero John sabía bien lo que quería y eso era pasar el resto de sus días con él.

  
Constantemente, cuando sus penas eran demasiado aplastantes, solía compartir unas cervezas con Gregory Lestrade. Quien se había vuelto un gran amigo. No le contó el giro de su relación con el consultor, pero por su reacción, quizá intuyera algo. Se le veía incómodo y poco amigable con Sherlock.

Esa noche, sin embargo, no estaba de ánimos ni siquiera para ver al D.I. así que permaneció en su habitación para meditar sobre la petición. Si la hacía, una buena razón debía tener.

  
Los días siguientes, Sherlock solo se dedicaba a fornicarlo. No había palabras dulces, John siquiera lograba hacerle gemir. Se sentía devastado y daba lo mejor de sí para complacerlo pero éste, tan pronto llegaba al orgasmo, abandonaba el lecho y se marchaba a continuar con las investigaciones de ese caso clasificado.

  
Una buena tarde, cansado de la indiferencia de su amante, John se acercó cerrando y abriendo los puños a sus costados.

— Lo hice. — Sherlock levantó la mirada del ordenador sin expresión. Parecía una estatua de porcelana. — Le pedí a Mary que continuáramos con la boda. — Sherlock le sonrió de una manera tan amplia, que John olvidó lo usado que se sentía últimamente y se entregó de nuevo a las caricias que ahora le parecían una recompensa divina.

Suavemente, el detective le retiró la chaqueta que cayó con un ruido gélido en la alfombra. Reclinó su larga figura para besarle las mejillas con una ternura sublime. Siguió con los parpados y coronó en los labios. John permaneció tan quieto como le era posible a una persona que es reclamada por el santo de su devoción. Cuando se dio cuenta, yacía desnudo sobre la cama de su amado.

Las pálidas yemas recorrían la curva de su cuello, pasando por la cicatriz en su hombro, sus rudos pectorales y bien marcado abdomen, desdibujaban cada músculo como quien admira una pieza exquisita de colección. Cada una de sus caricias le hacía sentir más suyo que nunca y más ansioso de ser recompensado por su buena conducta.

— Si…has sido un buen cómplice, John Watson. — la voz profunda de Sherlock se impregnaba en el aire colándose por cada poro de su piel deseosa de calor. — Has sido un buen chico. ¿Y sabes que hago con los chicos buenos? — John suspiró cuando sintió el tacto a las puertas de su templo y las piernas le temblaron. — Me gusta oírles gritar…— entonces irrumpió en su ternura para separarla con violencia, sin piedad, sin tacto, sin gentileza, esa combinación entre las dulces caricias preambulares y la crueldad con que era ultrajado ahora eran el equilibrio perfecto de lo que Sherlock era. Su espalda formó un ángulo imposible, hundiendo la nuca dorada entre las almohadas. Se aferró al cuello de Sherlock olvidando que este se enfurecía cuando le tocaba sin su consentimiento pero para su sorpresa, lo permitió y John bramó su nombre a toda garganta. Con aquellos dígitos entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, podría haber alcanzado la gloria. Pero quiso esperar para tenerle dentro, para saborear de provocar en Sherlock una rígida erección. El momento parecía no llegar y el éxtasis precipitarse sin remedio a lo largo de sus extremidades.  
— Sherlock, por favor…— pidió a la desesperada cuando su miembro dio una sacudida violenta y preliminar. — Por favor… Follame. — Casi pudo oír la sonrisa dibujada con arrogancia en las angulosas facciones del detective quien, para su fortuna, no le hizo esperar.

El ariete de pasión, de tibia carne dura y exquisita se fundió en su interior. Cada sentido en la naturaleza humana se hipersensibilizo. Estaba poseso. Poseso de Sherlock, todo giraba en torno al placer, a su prominente lujuria entrando y saliendo, desapareciendo en los confines de sus entrañas y John deseaba cada vez más hasta que, sin más remedio, su cuerpo acumuló el deseo en un derroche perlado de éxtasis. Sherlock se desplomó a su lado y la oscuridad desvaneció las cuatro paredes que le rodeaban.

Todo parecía singularmente perfecto. Sherlock continuaba distante, pero le había dicho que estaba en una parte crucial de su caso, así que casi no se veían. Sherlock estaba fuera todo el tiempo y la fecha de la boda cada vez más cerca. No estaba preocupado, su amante se las arreglaría quizá en el último instante y todo saldría bien.

Tuvo que repetirse eso a todas horas el día de la boda, antes, durante y después de la ceremonia. Sherlock estaba ahí, había toncado el violín para los dos. Dio un discurso y resolvió un crimen. Pero ya estaba casado con Mary…

¿Hasta cuándo tendría que seguir con la charada?

De repente, durante la fiesta, le vio salir a toda prisa del lugar.  
¿Pero qué rayos? ¿A dónde demonios iba? Afortunadamente su esposa charlaba con Molly y no fue necesario distraerla para poder seguir al consultor.

Atravesó el jardín a toda prisa, pero Sherlock parecía muy apurado. Cuando este bajaba el asfalto para cruzar la calle, John apretó aún más su carrera.

— ¡Sher…! ¡Sherlock! ¡Espera! — el moreno se detuvo en seco y cuando se volvió, John se quedó helado. Le miraba con una expresión de desprecio, de aburrimiento, de indiferencia, que le partió el alma. — Sherlock ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vas? — el silencio que recibió en respuesta crispó sus ya alterados nervios. — Dime algo, lo que sea.

— Felicidades, ahora eres un hombre casado.

— ¿Qué? — tenía que estar bromeando. Sherlock no podía hablar en serio.

— No tengo nada más que decir. Disfruta tu fiesta.

— Sherlock, ¡Pero si tu fuiste quien me pidió que me casara con ella! ¡Todo por tu estúpido c…!

— Basta, John. Tu esposa te espera.

— Pero... pero…creí… tu… Detén… Detén esto ahora. Solo… basta.

— ¿Detener qué? — John contuvo las lágrimas en sus ojos aceitunados negando con la cabeza. —Te dije desde un principio que estaba casado con mi trabajo. Cumple con tus obligaciones ahora, John Watson.

Cuando John levantó la vista, pudo escuchar el sonido de su corazón desgarrarse bajo el pecho, robarle el aire y sentir que caería de rodillas de nuevo.  
— Maldito… mil veces maldito…— no podía más. Era un soldado, es verdad. Pero hasta el más rudo se derrumba cuando el ataque ha sido tan devastador y tan bajo como el que ahora asestaba a su corazón.

Una mano en su hombro, una mano conocida y cálida le hizo volver a la realidad. Greg observaba el punto donde la silueta del consultor había desaparecido minutos antes.  
— Se que no será mucho consuelo para ti pero creí que esta vez iba enserio. Sherlock parecía que…— retiró sus ojos castaños de aquel punto para mirar al médico. — el caso es… que no fuiste el único a quien le dijo que estaba casado con su trabajo.

 


End file.
